the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Naomi (A Spaceific Universe)
Naomi is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Naomi Pavlovna Gender : Female Age : 35 Species : Human (Enhanced) Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Doctor, Part-Time Scientist Notable Relations : Jarv Bline (Great-Grandfather), Wenda (Great-Grandmother) Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Alaraa Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Support *Difficulty : Easy *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Fast *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Love Launcher Naomi uses her grenade launcher to shoot out gas grenades that damages enemies and heals allies. *Weapon Type : Grenade Launcher *Firing Mode : Single *Damage Amount/Healing Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt)/Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : Stim Gas Naomi can throw a stim gas canister to any surface and cause it to explode into smoke-like gas that provides both cover and healing to all allies that are within range of it for as long as they are in it. *Ability Type : Healing/Stealth *Healing Amount : Small (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Minor (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Hate Jab Naomi can take a moment to load up a different type of gas grenade into her grenade launcher and then shoot it out to both damage any hit enemies and make them unable to be healed for a period. *Ability Type : Debuffing *Damage Amount : Medium (On Hit) *Usage Time : Medium *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small-Medium (On Hit) Third Ability : Escape Trick Naomi can use her energy to leap backwards with no control but go a good distance while also shooting out a bunch of her gas to provide cover so that she may escape from combat with a small speed boost. *Ability Type : Movement *Movement Bonus : Large *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Long *Total Cooldown : Medium *Ultimate Charge : Small Ultimate Ability : Get High Naomi trades her grenade launcher for a rocket launcher to shoot out a gas canister that explodes on contact and covers the surrounding area in stim gas which only her and allies can see through. *Ability Type : Healing/Buffing *Healing Amount/Buffing Amount : Small (Overtime)/Large *Usage Time : Long *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Radius : Large *Charge Time : Long *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Health Regeneration All supports will start automatically healing until full over time after no longer taking damage for a few seconds but they will stop healing as soon as they start being hit again unless if they reach full health. *Ability Type : Passive/Healing *Healing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Naomi has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins Mid-Working Doctor (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Naomi Standing In A Heart Shaped Smoke Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Naomi Loading Up A Grenade And Smirking Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"Try Not To Have Too Much Fun..." Story Appearances Trivia *Naomi's creation was inspired by the existence of Mercy from Overwatch and Miranda Lawson from Mass Effect. *Naomi is one of few characters that existed in the very original plot of Spaceific to still remain. Category:A Spaceific Universe